Les Temps de l'amour
by TheBloodOfTheMartyrs
Summary: Victoria, una estudiante mexicana, llega a casa de Marius Pontmercy debido a un intercambio académico. Gracias a su amable casero termina enredandose en una aventura que la seguirá hasta el otro lado del mundo.


p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"Nota de la autora:/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px; text-align: left;"Me ha sido un poco difícil encontrar personas que sean tan afines al fandom de Los miserables en México, sin embargo, después de unos meses de trabajo y de indecisión he decidido hacer por fin público este fanfic *sonido de trompetas de fondo*./p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"Estoy segura de que al menos encontrare a alguien que este entusiasmado por la idea de un ah historia con la mezcla de la cultura de dos países totalmente diferentes./p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"Esta historia está dedicada para mi cómplice en esta bella obsesión que son los miserables, Dany Ortiz Ramírez. Una gran parte de este fanfic lo hice sentada junto a ella en nuestras incómodas bancas de la escuela mientras no tomábamos clase de filosofía, de historia del arte y de culturas. /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"Este trabajo es definitivamente uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mis últimos días de la preparatoria, así que al igual que Dany y yo espero que lo disfruten mucho. Por favor siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios, dudas, preguntas o quejas en este fanfic, y de antemano gracias por leernos. /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"Capítulo 1/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"Benditos intercambios escolares. Yo era una simple estudiante de letras francesas en la Universidad Autónoma de México, pero gracias a las oportunidades que trae la vida me encontraba en un vuelo de muchísimas horas a París, Francia. Me había ido seis meses casi casi en contra de los deseos de mis padres. Pero...yo siempre había actuado contra su voluntad. Quizás el primer acto de rebeldía fue irme a una universidad pública en lugar de a una privada como ellos querían, pero eso no fue rebeldía, eso fue porque la carrera que en verdad quería estudiar no estaba en ninguna universidad de paga de la capital ni de todo México en general. /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;" /p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Al aterrizar, vi por la ventana que el clima estaba nublado, como los veranos en el D.F., as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que antes de bajar me puse mi chamarra estilo franc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"eso para entonar con el pa/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s. Por supuesto/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"no mentira, era porque ten/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a gorrita./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Recog/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"mis maletas de la banda giratoria, pas/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a Starbucks, no porque me gustara el caf/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;", sino porque/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… ¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"vamos! /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Un Starbucks franc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s!/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Al entrar me decepcion/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"mucho porque era igual a todos los de M/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"xico, solo que con canciones suaves de Bridgitte Bordot y Les Temps de L'amour de Fran/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ç/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"oise Hardy, esa canci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n me gustaba en particular, me hac/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a pensar en el so/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ado amor de verano. Sonaba divertido. Tambi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n me hacia imaginarme c/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"mo Eddie, la musa de Andy Warhol, recorriendo Par/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s junto al artista./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Sal/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"con mi refresher rojo en busca de Marius Pontmercy, /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"y no me fue dif/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"cil encontrarlo!, estaba en la salida de las llegadas internacionales con un cartel con la bandera de M/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"xico que dec/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a: 'Bienvenue Victorie' aww/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que lindo gesto./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Marius Pontmercy era alto y delgado, con el cabello igual de delgado que el fideo, y casta/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"o claro, estaba acompa/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ado de alguien m/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s. Era un encantador joven con la capacidad de ser terrible, era de la misma estatura que Marius, pero rubio, con los rulos y la cara del mism/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"simo arc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ngel Gabriel, una gran furia estaba oculta detr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s de su serenidad, y ten/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a una playera con un mensaje en franc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s que dec/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a: 'No necesito sexo, el estado me coje diario'. /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Uy! Un revolucionario/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"en El D.F. hubiera sido un chairo de la UNAM que iba a manifestarse desde el /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"Á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ngel hasta el Z/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"calo, o un l/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"der estudiantil que derram/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"su sangre en Tlatelolco en el movimiento de estudiantes de 1968./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Me acerqu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a ellos y a partir de ese momento olvid/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"mi lengua madre, porque los franceses ODIAN que o les hables en franc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s. As/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que a partir de aqu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"los di/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"logos son solo traducciones de las conversaciones con ellos./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Marius!- corr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"l como si lo conociera de a/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"os atr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s. /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"puedo decir? Los mexicanos somos muy c/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"lidos./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Hola Victorie! Bienvenida a/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"…/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-La bell/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"sima Francia. Mi hermosa Francia- lo interrumpi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"el arc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ngel./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Si, bueno este/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"…/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"yo iba a decir a Par/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s, pero t/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ú /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"entiendes.- sus diminutas pecas se vieron opacadas por su rubor natural. Sonri/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"nervioso. Su sonrisa era muy agradable, aunque parec/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a la de un acosador, pues era muy plena. -Pero/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"bueno, ven te llevaremos a conocer mi casa, bueno tu casa, si eso/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"tu casa./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Muchas gracias, Marius!- le sonre/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"amigablemente y tom/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"una de mis maletas, el rubio, sin que yo se lo pidiera, tom/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"la otra. Fue un gesto que me pareci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"muy amable./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Ah/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ten, esto es tuyo- Marius me extendi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"el cartel./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-La bandera de M/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"xico :), oye qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"detalle./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Fue idea de Enjy- ah, /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"se llamaba/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Enjy? No sonaba muy masculino./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-La patria es primero- dijo muy serio, caminando masculinamente con mi maleta de cierres rosas. Parec/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a sacado de un cuento de la Revoluci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n Francesa/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"o del libro c/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ú/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"spide de Victor Hugo. -Por cierto, *_* me llamo Enjolras, no Enjy/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"bueno as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"me dicen, bueno si/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"si quieres t/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ú /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"tambi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n me puedes decir as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í…/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"- se sonroj/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"y me gui/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"el ojo. /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Momento! /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Me gui/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"el ojo!? Ah/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"esos franceses./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Si/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"gracias Enjolras. e.e/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Fuimos al estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a una Voyager negra con una bandera de Francia extendida en el cristal de la cajuela/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… ¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"eso no es era objeto de multas? Enjy era MUY nacionalista./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Pens/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que traer/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"as m/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s maletas, por eso le ped/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a Enjy que me trajera en su camioneta, bueno/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"y es de /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"l por si la bandera no te lo dice./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Enjolras y Marius se fueron adelante y a mi me mandaron a la parte de atr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s, y por el infeliz cambio de horario estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, pero Enjolras interrumpi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"mi casi sue/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"o./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"tal tu vuelo?- pregunt/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;", manejando como psicopata./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Pues/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"me qued/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"dormida y me despert/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"en una turbulencia con los gritos de un sujeto que dec/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a: '/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"se va a caer el avi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"óóó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"o/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"óóó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"on!'- Enjy era simp/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"tico y sonre/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a de lado y a medias. Prendi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"la radio y empez/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"una canci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n llamada: 'I dreamed a dream'./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Otra vez los discos de tu abuelo?- Marius lo mir/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"burl/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ndose de /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"l y Enloras apenado cambi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"la canci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n. Pas/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"de los Beatles/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"'All You Need Is Love'/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"o eso pens/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"porque el intro de la canci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n result/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ser el verdadero himno nacional de Francia. Al verlo extra/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ada, Marius volte/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a verme. -Enjolras es muy nacionalista, creo que es muy obvio./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Casi no me di cuenta (GGG). Pero no importa, tambi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n tengo amigos as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"En serio?- Marius se ve/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a como el contrario de Enjy y se burlaba del nacionalismo de/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ste. Al parecer, Enjy no pod/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a creer que hubiera tanto nacionalismo en otro pa/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Si! Hay muchas marchas muy seguido por diferentes prop/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"sitos sociales y as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Y t/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ú /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"vas a esas reuniones?- Enjolras me vio por el retrovisor enarcando una ceja, como si dependiendo de mi respuesta se definiera la perspectiva que /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"l ten/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a de m/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Si, claro que si/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"me gusta apoyar la causa, siempre voy con mis amigos normalmente ellos me cuidan./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"estudias Victorie?-pregunt/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Enjolras vi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ndose interesado./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Te dije cerca de 15 veces que estudia Letras Francesas- Marius se ve/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a muy atento, y hasta ese momento hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a demostrado ser muy amable y agradable./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Ay! Lo siento, torpe Marius, arruinaste mi tema de conversaci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n y ahora tendr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que buscar otro- al parecer Enjolras quer/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a platicar./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Ustedes qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"estudian?- pregunt/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"r/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"pidamente./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Bueno, t/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ú /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Marius estudias derecho- dijo Enjy, Marius asinti/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"sonriente./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Y t/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ú /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Enjolras?/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Ciencias Pol/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ticas- contest/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"gustoso./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-S/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;", ciencias pol/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ticas para ser el l/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"der del mundo libre y la Francia revolucionada- se burl/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Marius./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Silencio Marius/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-.-/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Sabes que es verdad- Marius se segu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a burlando y el rubio solt/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"un bufido./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Pero bueno/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"espero que te guste la universidad. Y tambi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n espero que Marius no te pierda de vista ni un momento/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"yo no lo har/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a- momento/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… ¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a sido eso?/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Pr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"cticamente Enjy, no lo har/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s, debido a tu situaci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n actual- /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"situaci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n actual? /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"De qu/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"me hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a perdido? Enjy se sonroj/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ligeramente. -Espero que no te moleste que Enjolras sea tu compa/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ero de residencia/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"es que esta viviendo conmigo.- /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"iba a vivir con el franc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s agradable y el franc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s ligador? Este viaje hasta el momento hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a sido todo un /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"xito./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Yo no tengo problema alguno/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ni siquiera cuando cabe la posibilidad de que me despierten a las 5 de la ma/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ñ/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ana con La Marsellesa- Marius explot/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"en risas y Enjolras se aferro al volante./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Bien Enjy, lleva 5 minutos de conocerte y ya sabe tus man/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"as./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Yo no hago eso!- grit/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"defendi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ndose- /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Bueno, pero entonces no hay problema?/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-No, en serio no lo hay- no, de hecho si lo hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a, pero no quer/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a ser grosera. -/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Pero c/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"mo es que Enjolras vive contigo Marius?/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Pues/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"es que/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"…/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Marius titube/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"y supuse que la raz/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n era vergonzosa./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Hubo una plaga de ratas en/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"en mi casa. /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Como en la Francia antigua!- grit/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"con entusiasmo. -S/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"lo que en mi casa!- el entusiasmo se acab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Por eso vive conmigo/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"y mi abuelo./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Viviremos con tu abuelo?- /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"o sea que vivir/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"sola con tres franceses?/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Pr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"cticamente/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"no. /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"É/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"l nunca esta- entonces/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… ¿/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"vivir/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"sola con dos adultos/j/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"venes franceses?/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Eh/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"… /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"esta bien (:, no hay problema./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Llegamos a la casa de Marius y si que era grande y bonita, ten/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a un ligero estilo victoriano por fuera o algo as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;", pero por dentro ten/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a un estilo mucho m/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s moderno./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-Ven Victorie, te llevar/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a tu cuarto- me hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a ido de M/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"xico llam/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ndome Victoria e iba a regresar llam/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ndome Victorie./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Marius me llev/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a mi cuarto, era grande y blanco, con un candelabro gigante, con focos en vez de velas. Empec/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a acomodar mis cosas y escuch/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"gritos que ven/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"an de abajo./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"VIVE LA FRANCE! /spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"VIVE LA FRANCE!/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Enjolras, ya c/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"llate!/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"-/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"¡/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Nunca podr/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s silenciar a la patria!/span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Al otro d/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a me enter/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"é /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que el esc/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"á/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"ndalo era porque Enjolras prendi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"la televisi/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n y hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a un programa de la Revoluci/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"n Francesa./span/span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p class="s5" style="margin: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"span class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"Para haber sido mi primer d/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a en Francia (o primeras horas), ya estaba agotada, sobre todo por el cambio de horario, as/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"que siendo las 7 de la noche en la ciudad de Par/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"s, Victoria, ahora Victorie, se qued/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"ó /spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"dormida en la cama que Marius Pontmercy le hab/spanspan class="s4" style="direction: rtl;"í/spanspan class="s3" style="direction: rtl;"a prestado./span/span/p 


End file.
